


二十四孝（How To Make Your Mother Feel Better）

by Kellerei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 崔瀚率为尹净汉准备了一份大礼。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 13





	二十四孝（How To Make Your Mother Feel Better）

**Author's Note:**

> *双出轨暗示

练完尹净汉撅在落地大镜子前面，以一个失意体前屈的姿态，胳膊打直朝后拉伸，从侧面看像屁眼插了根葱。崔瀚率企图悄咪咪地经由他视线盲区向他靠近，未果，那镜子把他照得一无是处。他无奈蹲身下来，贴着尹净汉脸跟前，递给人一条薯片筒：哥，你吃么。

尹净汉十分堂皇，十分惊喜，八十分不可思议，“谢谢，我不必。”

崔瀚率迷茫得像他这辈子没被这么拒绝过，或者他这辈子就是没被拒绝过。“哦……不，不对，哥，你一定要吃。”他挥舞着那筒薯片，很坚强，“求你了。”

尹净汉没想法了，把手伸进纸筒里面。他摸到一个塑料片，方形的、咕叽咕叽的——薯片那总不能独立包装吧？！这触感太熟悉了。尹净汉震惊地僵在原地，不敢动，“是我想的那个？”

崔瀚率不好意思地说，嗯。

晚上尹净汉两指兰花撵着那个套——对，那个套——去敲崔瀚率的房门，小杂种刚洗了澡，白衫黑裤湿漉漉，杵他跟前揉后脑勺， 手与门把一衣带水 。尹净汉又震惊地僵在原地，路上组织好的道德感化发言灰飞烟灭。“你为什么要穿衣服？”操，不是，“你为什么穿得这么正经？”

怎么问都不对劲！幸好崔瀚率听懂了。“我不知道，要是哥想解我的扣子？”

这个意思怕不是，任何跟他上床的人都想解他的扣子。试想一个和你同床共枕的崔瀚率，身上衣冠楚楚，眼睛脉脉含情，你伸手脱他的外套，他的领带，他的里衣，一层一层把他剥掉，剥干净，一口咬落去！啊，我要对你做，那些福建人民对春天的笋子做的事。尹净汉没动念，尹净汉真是超凡脱俗，他光想着他唯一一个认识的跟崔瀚率上床的人去了：好啊洪知秀，看你平常人模狗样！他一时进退无颜仪，崔瀚率体贴地把门口给他让开了，“哥别客气。”

尹净汉沉重地抬头，这崽子什么时候长得比他高的？“不是这个问题。”他扒住门框，仿佛这就扒住了伦理纲常的庙槛儿。其实心里也没底。“你晓得你啷个在做么子？”

崔瀚率爆笑：为什么在说全罗道方言。“好像我奶奶。”他见尹净汉面目扭曲，自觉垂眸乖顺起来，“我晓得。”

“你晓得我和道兼米谈恋爱，你晓得这不应该。”

“我晓得。”

尹净汉深呼吸，口音拗回标准语：“那你还？”

崔瀚率突然歪了歪头，察觉到什么似的，攥了手腕子将他扯进屋来。房门从背后自动落锁，尹净汉被摁在门板和崔瀚率的胸膛之间，后裤腰倏地钻进一只灵活的手掌，凉到了他的尾椎。他只来得及“啊“一声，都没等别的反应，崔瀚率又把手抽出来了，关节一蜷，指尖亮晶晶的。他凑到尹净汉鼻子底下给他自己看。“哥打算站着聊天吗？”

尹净汉屈辱地趴倒在崔瀚率床上想：迟早他全体同事都得知道他是个骚货了！跟倒二的弟弟打炮还带自个儿洗干净送上门的那种。这首要怪他那倒霉男朋友，一张嘴叭叭的，整天净搁人群中央传颂他身娇体软屁股翘，还拉伙诸位邦邻一道指点江山——洪知秀上下打量他练习T大裤衩：窗帘似的竖直一绺，偏偏中途鼓起一握抽象的真空。他微微颔首，朱唇轻启，运气无声：very fuckable。崔瀚率赶快笑着挡住镜头说净汉哥就是很sexy——边举了矿泉水瓶未沾唇地饮水，眼神朝尹净汉身上瞥，不着力的。洪知秀说你也给我喝一口吧。操，所以构陷是从那里就开始了。

他扭头，崔瀚率单腿跪在他脚边床沿，另一条腿还立着，还低头看手机。他每天到底有多少DM要回！那些长头发遮拢单边乳房的姐姐妹妹，大同小异奇形怪状的，说不准他真的一个个给她们发号码牌。如果尹净汉吃窝边草的借口仅仅是出于懒惰，那崔瀚率呢？他打死不能想象崔瀚率捧着洪知秀的脸深情道我非爱你不可。崔瀚率会错那用意，举手朝他示好，“I'm sorry but...”他看清尹净汉的表情，又用韩语说了一遍。现在他总算两条腿都上来了。尹净汉拿个倒斜视角观赏了一阵他手指翩飞，还是没忍住那揣测：“难道shua知道你？”

崔瀚率终于把手机放下了——是指抬手飞到床头柜上那种放，看那身姿绰约，很难想象他篮球居然打得稀烂。他勾臂将尹净汉双腿拉近自己，折成Z字，扒掉外头的睡裤。刚才摸的时候就明白了，里头什么都没穿。两弯浑圆的弧顶到眼跟前，勾得他轻拍了一掌。弹的。崔瀚率吹了声口哨。尹净汉心骂，小流氓。“shua知道那就没我了。”他比了个割喉的手势，其实是炫耀；形容他心口养了两只鹜，但都被驯得服帖。洪知秀也许只会说，至少不能是尹净汉吧？“别让他知道啊，这也是为了哥好。”

他把着尹净汉的一边臀，把脸埋进他脊梁最后一小节，吸吸嗅嗅的，像查验毒品。随即手和舌头都跟上了，一面朝上探他的腰腹和胸，一面顺着那弧线往下走，骶骨岬，骶尖，尾椎，股缝。等等，哪里？尹净汉猛挣了一把，差点撞碎崔瀚率的千金鼻梁，“不行！”他嚷嚷，崔瀚率卡住了他一只膝弯没让他跑，“别舔……啊……那里……”

“为什么？”崔瀚率还有空问，语息热乎乎的，全打在他穴口周遭。“哥洗的很干净。”是真的很干净，要拿莲蓬头开最细的水流那么冲洗，肉洞被涓涓地泡软、泡红，湿淋淋的一张小嘴，缠着崔瀚率的舌尖也情意绵绵。这条舌头能挤得进多深？最多一寸，或者只有两公分，但那个触觉！根本不是性爱。要么说，那更像是什么不谙情事的小动物被他拐骗来服务他的邪念。换是和李硕珉，他根本没让他碰过。尹净汉耻得要从身体中央开裂，全身的细胞都在大口喘气，敏感神经紧张得集中到一点——崔瀚率舔他的那一点。啵农，啵农。他服了个软，不舔哥哥那里好不好？

崔瀚率低低笑，“道兼米不跟你这么玩？”尹净汉被他说中，耳朵后面骤然艳红一片。这个时候倒不端着敬语了。他收回两手，其中一只在离开尹净汉的胸口前重重捏了一下他的乳尖，后者痛得雪呼一声，很快又被拿住另外的命门。“哥不是那种类型啊。”吃他花俏的类型。“那这样呢？”

他更多地埋低，鼻梁骨整个嵌进了尹净汉两股之间。还是动用嘴巴，轻轻吮吸尹净汉两颗微微下垂的阴囊，前方的手同时帮他的阴茎动作，圈成一个下流的圆。崔瀚率手活干脆，掌根碾着柱身上下揉动，很快让他整根昂扬起来，前液流得汩汩的，直往床单上滴。尹净汉腰已经完全塌了，胸部几乎平贴床面，撅着屁股由崔瀚率摆弄，闷哼被柔软的床垫吃掉一半，另外一半潺潺绕梁，把房间都染淫了。前面都被这么好生担待，可见往后的照顾也会很尽心、很温柔，崔瀚率的手指、老二，也应该像他的唇舌这么多情。思及至此，方才潦草给崔瀚率舔亵过的位置痒得要命，令尹净汉不由得把小穴夹紧，偷偷支高了手肘。“啵农……”他转脸想求个痛快，嗓音熟练地妩媚起来，“哥哥想……”

但崔瀚率抬身把他的脸推开：“No。”有点强硬，又马上破功了，露出一个明朗的并不怀好意的笑容，起码十六颗牙齿。他一手抵着尹净汉后颈子，让他维持趴伏，不许再回头看。另一只手的中指从尹净汉的屁眼里埋进去。对待小狗一样，过往柔情荡然无踪，“No。”这是崔瀚率的命令式。

尹净汉开始有些着慌。正如崔瀚率是没被拒绝过的崔瀚率，他可也是战无不胜没人能拒绝的尹净汉啊——几时和人上个床要看对方脸色了！他企图挣脱崔瀚率的把控，左右晃着脑袋，没成，被崔瀚率捻了把发尾权作警告。他一根指头都好粗，和尹净汉自己削葱似的纤纤十指大不一样，单就着舔开的那点湿与清洗过的那点软往里塞，进去了也是举步维艰。尹净汉只感觉容纳异物的不舒服，崔瀚率倒玩得自在得很，这里挠挠那里戳戳，惹得尹净汉又恨骂：祖宗！我是屁眼会出水吗？“你润滑搁哪了！”

崔瀚率说床头柜第二格。他顺尹净汉朝那方向摸爬的姿态挺了挺身，转两下肩膀，十分像个专业按摩员，又埋将下去刻苦钻研。尹净汉把润滑往后一丢，正砸到他头上，被无辜质问怎么这样！他就推说我看不见。崔瀚率哼哼唧唧的，嘴脸变坏了，拿牙齿把管盖拧开，也不推一推，顶着尹净汉的洞就挤了一满股进去，里面的手指邪恶地转圈，将那些白胶状的粘液全搅出了泡泡。尹净汉先是被凉得一抖，接着给他胡搅一通，肉穴稀里糊涂地就瑟缩起来了，鸡皮疙瘩顿时爬了一身。崔瀚率的无名指加入战局，弄了好多黏糊糊的沫子出来，引起他的诗意，“你现在好像一个泡芙。”烤得喷香地取出烤炉、再用冰冷的喷花枪注进奶油。纯属恶心人。尹净汉抄起一个枕头扔他的脸。

很快他为这件事后悔了。崔瀚率一手掐住了他的臀，俯身到他头顶：哥，先去一次。含着笑意的声音好低，仍然不是征询的口吻。尹净汉嘴欠说那最好是。他真的撑得很累，都要软了。回应他的是崔瀚率的两根指头在里面动起来，特意转了朝向，指尖微微往上勾，啃得短短糙糙的指甲盖顶在……他几时找到的？尹净汉没问出口，是说不出话了。崔瀚率手腕抖动的频率像个小炮机，一下一下，高速稳定地怼着他的G点发难。尹净汉两腿打着颤，根本跪不稳，下半截几乎摊平了，阴茎前端被迫床单上刮喇着，又是另一番生杀。他喉咙发紧，小小的呻吟声从嗓子眼里挤出来，一盏一盏拔高，到最后像个捏一下就会叫的塑料娃娃，“不行不行不行我不要了……”深处的体验是不停地被人摁在最酸最痒的穴道上，酥麻舒爽得道成了肉身，但什么都抓不住。尹净汉又扭头去求，“啵农，插你的……插你的那个进来……”至少那才是他抓得住的东西。

崔瀚率不吭气，下巴降落到他肩膀上，原本扶住他屁股的那只手移动向前，慢条斯理地捂住了尹净汉的嘴，“哥答应我要先去一次的。”他吻着他耳朵，舌尖一点点清数耳廓内侧的软骨，好深情又好无情。尹净汉忽然整条脊梁上弓，脚趾抓紧了被单，尖叫让提前准备好的掌心闷化成一声柔软的哭腔。天地良心，他真的不想认。崔瀚率只用手指就把他操射了。

贤一阵，尹净汉直趴在床头懒得起来，任由崔瀚率从腰椎到蝴蝶骨，往他背上一口接一口地啄；干干净净清清白白，像小鸟啄水似的毫无歹意。他怀疑崔瀚率就是对他毫无歹意。没有歹意才不肯看，不肯听话，也不肯掏东西出来操他。他十七岁就学会钓人做爱，早在他被如今的团体荣誉压抑着矜持住了的更久以前，长相是他的常胜之师，腰臀是他的封喉利器，而唯独在床上才能千回百转的嗓音亦不妨制敌以奇。但这些在今天都失去效用，这些都不是崔瀚率想要的。尹净汉动用生日玄学回想李硕珉第一次睡他，同样打死不愿意做到最后那步，终归插进来的时候眼泪汪汪的，仿佛他尹净汉才是那个强抢民女的恶人。然而李硕珉的泪水里有他的居心叵测，含泪的初体验确认了他们彼此相爱的根据，他的歹意倚仗着尹净汉爱他缓缓生根发芽。难道崔瀚率于他会有相同的忌惮么？尹净汉破天荒地对这个答案感到害怕。“是和谁打赌了才做的吗？”他脸冲床单发问，当勇敢的鸵鸟，语气还是粉红色，带着高潮末尾的婉转。他也知道这样的婉转是没有任何说服力度的。“那你赢了，啵农呀。你放过我吧。”

落到他后颈尖尖的吻停顿了一秒钟，尹净汉猜想崔瀚率柔和地眨了眨眼，他脑后那一阵细风是他睫羽扇动的气流。“哥在担心什么？自己来确认下不就知道了。”他牵起尹净汉的手放到身下，隔着裤裆都摸得到硬和热，确实已饱受相思之苦。纵是尹净汉也不免老脸一红，欸，这真是那个什么，青春逼人。借他的指头拉开拉链，裤腰下褪半截，精神饱满的小崔迎着尹净汉的掌心跃然而出。“我不是想要哥求我的，你不用求我的。”崔瀚率叼着套在撕，咬字模糊又委屈，“相信我一定会给你就好了。”

他把拿来丢他的那个枕头捡回来垫在尹净汉下颌底下，其实又是换了种方法捂他的嘴。尹净汉还想发作，后头就被小杂种那根混了洋血的屌捅了个酸爽通透，漫长的前戏总算找到出路，一时间什么清词丽句都尽了，只剩下头皮发麻，毛孔一粒一粒起跳，脑海里訇然几个大字：操死我算了。相比这根屌，崔瀚率热衷后入和堵人嘴巴的那点兴趣爱好实在是无伤大雅。他想象过崔瀚率在床上是暴力的人。自打听说他的亲亲好朋友洪知秀和崔瀚率搞在了一起，他成天都肖想崔瀚率会怎么和洪知秀上床。shua的背肌那么美，会不会是崔瀚率性癖的来由？shua的嗓子也像掺了蜜，那又为什么不让他叫给自己听？尹净汉胡思乱想地张着嘴，口水流湿了一块枕角，挤出来的呻吟好沉，不像他平常大声发浪的音调，所以耳边崔瀚率渐粗渐重的喘息声听得格外清晰。他也是叫床吝啬的那一型，只有呼气异常用力，被抽搐的肠道冷不防往深处一吸，便低喊一声“fuck”，一巴掌拍得尹净汉臀肉颤抖，最多追加听不懂的小半句英语。对床伴的苛求很难说是不是自恋的投影。尹净汉突然有种不祥的错觉，即正在身后把他往死里干的这个人根本不是崔瀚率，至少不是他亲眼看着长成大人的那个漂亮小混蛋，而是操着另外一种语言过着另外一种生活的什么东西。他就在他看不到的地方迅速变异了，变成了了不得的怪物、恐怖的陌生人，似乎他们两个下一次碰面，他就再也无法将他从人群中认出来。

恰逢这个时候崔瀚率摆腰的速度缓了一缓，尹净汉又被他自己那个无厘头的想法慑住了，趁机爬了半尺，像个溺水者要从苦海里获救似地扒住了床头板。崔瀚率箭在弦上的关头，正待拔出去把一把精关再冲刺，怎么舍得让他逃掉，伸手捞了他的脚踝就往怀里拽。尹净汉挣扎着支起半身，整个给崔瀚率双臂箍在身前，声带一朝得解放，立刻跟快哭了一样嚷起来：啵农农尼瀚率哩……什么都叫，叫什么都行，非得确认这个人是他不可。崔瀚率一挺腰顶进去就被咬得死紧，只能幅度很小地顶着敏感点摇晃，遂皱起眉喊，哥，“声音（sori）太……”

尹净汉睁大了眼睛拧过头，手不用拿来撑床了，极其别扭又极其执着地拐过去要摸崔瀚率的脸。“率哩？率哩怎么了……”崔瀚率忍无可忍，掰过他的下巴亲了上去。

这一亲亲到他俩变成了面对面，崔瀚率被尹净汉在他怀里那一转夹射了，不应期的阴茎半软不硬地泡在套中、套子泡在尹净汉湿得一塌糊涂的穴里。尹净汉正在甜头上，舌头拼命搅着崔瀚率的口腔，软黏黏地咬着他的下唇说想射。崔瀚率便腾了只手到前面去给他打，依然打得奇技淫巧、活色生香；尹净汉原就憋不住，此时手上满抱着大理石雕塑的脊梁，眼前映着小混蛋似水流年的眉眼，快感和虚荣心都非常膨胀，交代得可以说是千依百顺。待崔瀚率退出来收拾了套，两人搂着在床中央又滚了几遭，把床单被子滚了个大乱，尹净汉顶着被单把崔瀚率往里一裹，双腿分开朝他腰间一坐。这才想起没问完的：“所以为什么找我？”

崔瀚率相当自然地从他大腿往上摸，一路刀山火海，停在那临危一线的腰侧上反反复复摩挲。被尹净汉这么居高临下地承望，他竟也担待得起，“哥不是好几天没睡好觉吗，想让哥好好睡一下。”

就这？尹净汉愣了愣，“我并不是……”

“胜宽在医院，道兼米去陪了好几天对吧？又是日程紧的时候。”崔瀚率举手描了描他眉心一带，“哥没做爱的话这里颜色很坏。”

“可是没必要……”

“不是故意要让哥难堪，只是想是不是累一点比较好。而且第一次和哥做，不想让你逞强。说过了，哥相信我会给你就好了。”崔瀚率放下胳膊，找到他的手，扣住，拉到嘴边亲了亲，眼睫毛细细密密的，很是温婉可人。“哥舒服吗？”

在这个分明温馨感人的环节，尹净汉十分可耻地下腹一紧。没有办法，他是一个和倒二的弟弟打炮会把自己洗干净的骚货。他尽力没使那样的淫荡爬上他的脸，维持礼貌的情态，俯身开始一粒一粒、面如观音地解着崔瀚率的纽扣，把他一直正襟危系、包括操他的时候也一丝不苟的衬衫扒了下来。这崽最近健身了，与一八年那会儿尚能肆意展示在镜头前的小身板天壤之别，令尹净汉边脱还边狠狠揩了两把。崔瀚率既不回应他也不阻止他，双手垫在脑袋后面，眼神炯炯的，可真挚可纯粹了，“我们没套子了。”

唯一的存货就是尹净汉从薯片筒里拎出来的那一个。尹净汉只“哦”一声：“那岂不是更舒服了。”他效仿崔瀚率的攻势，低头拿牙齿扯他的嘴唇。在此之前他还有最后一个问题。“shua真的不知道吧？”

这一次崔瀚率在他正面的见证之下，露出了他最生疏也最嫉恨的、束手无策的那种表情：“所以说就不要……”他没能说完，尹净汉伸手捂住了他的眼睛。

完

返场（Origin）

李硕珉在这天晚些时分开启了没有画面的vlive，并向崔瀚率发出了邀请。尹净汉在崔瀚率的陪伴之下正过早地睡熟，临入眠前看见崔瀚率裸着上身走出房间。崔瀚率敲响李硕珉的房门，听见他在里面快乐高唱：“Do you wanna build a snowman～” 他也兴高采烈回应：“Come on let's go and play～” 他俩漫无目的地进行了一会儿毫无营养的对白，李硕珉忽然问他要不要给洪知秀去个电话。


End file.
